


Texting With Blood

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C, Gen, Hemospectrum, Homestuck - Freeform, I really enjoy making pester logs now that I know how, Jade is a nice friend, Karkat Swearing, Karkat is my bean, Nervous, Oneshot, Pesterlog, Post SBURB, Rated T for swearing, Short Story, Support, Swearing, Texting, Troll - Freeform, Typing, Typing Quirks, blood color, fears, friends - Freeform, implied moirallegiance, insecure, pesterchum, redblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Karkat pesters Jade about something important.





	Texting With Blood

\- - carcinoGeneticist began pestering gardenGnostic at 15:53 - -

GG: hey karkat! what’s up? :D  
GG: karkat?  
GG: you were the one who began this convo? so where are you at?  
GG: are you afk?

CG: SORRY JADE.  
CG: I GOT A BIT CARRIED AWAY AND THOUGHT ABOUT SOMETHING.  
CG: IT’S FUCKING STUPID REALLY, SO STUPID. ALL IS FUCKING STUPID, BECAUSE EVERYONE ARE HUGE BULGESUCKING IDIOTS THAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH IN THIS NEW PAIN IN THE ASS UNIVERSE.

GG: what’s stupid? :o

CG: NOTHING.  
CG: IT’S DUMB.  
CG: IT’S SO DUMB SO I’M NOT EVEN GOING TO SAY IT. IT’S JUST ME WHO’S A SCARED LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, THAT’S ALL. NO NEED TO GET INVOLVED IN MY FUCKED UP LIFE AND ALL MY WEIRD ASS BUSINESS. I DON’T WANT YOU INVOLVED EITHER, GOT THAT FUCKNUT? I’M OKAY BY MYSELF. ALL BY MYSELF!

GG: okay?  
GG: but are you sure? you don’t really sound like it if i am understanding it right. i’m always here to talk so you know. you just have to pester me anytime, or come to my house. it’s always nice to talk to a friend especially now when we can’t hang out as much since we’re ruling over a universe and all. but i’ve always got time for hanging out with you all if you need it.  
GG: seriously, it’s been so long since i just sat down and talked about random stuff to any of you.  
GG: you get what i mean?

CG: YEAH I DO.

GG: so my door’s always open if you need to talk.  
GG: you’re my friend after all.

CG: GEEZ THAT DIDN’T SOUND CHEESY AT ALL.

GG: haha.  
GG: but anyway, are you sure you don’t wanna talk about something? because it seemed like it when you just messaged me and seemed to change subject or not reply.  
GG: it’s ok if not, we can just talk about something random, because it’s always so fun talking to you karkat. but do you want to talk about something special?

CG: NO.  
CG: NO I FUCKING DON’T.  
CG: …  
CG: OKAY MAYBE I FUCKING DO.

GG: you do?  
GG: :o

CG: YES FOR FUCKS SAKE I JUST SAID IT JADE. I WANNA TALK ABOUT SOMETHING BUT DON’T KNOW WHAT TO SAY OKAY. I, KARKAT FUCKING VANTAS, ONE OF THE CREATORS OF THIS NEW WORLD HAS SOMETHING ON HIS MIND THAT HE HIS SCARED AND SELF CONSCIOUS ABOUT, SO MUCH SO HE IS AFRAID TO TALK TO SOMEONE ABOUT IT BECAUSE HE THINKS THEY SIMPLY WON’T FUCKING CARE ABOUT SUCH A WEIRD AND SMALL FUCKING THING. SUCH A BORING THING THAT ONLY THE WEAKEST OF THE MOST FUCKED UP WIGGLERS OR DROOLING HUMAN BABIES WOULD FEEL SCARED ABOUT HERE ON EARTH C OF ALL FUCKING PLACES IN THE UNIVERSE. SOMETHING SO SHAMEFUL AND POINTLESS SO THAT EVERYONE WOULD FACEPALM WHEN HEARING IT, BUT THAT YOU FOR SOME REASON STILL WANT TO HEAR AND I STILL WILL TELL YOU FOR SOME WEIRD FUCKING REASON, OF MAYBE JUST TELLING THIS THING TO ANOTHER LIVING PERSON FOR ONCE EVEN THOUGH I KNOW I’LL BECOME THE NEW LAUGHINGSTOCK OF THE PLANET. SO BEAR WITH MY PAINFUL ASS, FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS AND GET SOME POPCORN. AND MAKE SURE YOU DON’T FALL ASLEEP, BECAUSE IF YOU REALLY WANNA LISTEN THEN YOU SHALL LISTEN TO THE END, AND ONCE YOU START YOU DON’T HAVE THE RIGHT TO WHINE OR LAUGH ABOUT THIS BEING A STUPID WASTE OR YOUR TIME OR SOME SILLY PROBLEM ONLY WIGGLERS AND HUMAN BABIES HAVE. OKAY?

GG: geez. okay.  
GG: i’ve not idea about what you’re going to tell me, but i’m listening. your long paragraphs of gray text is funny to read.

CG: THERE IT IS.  
CG: THERE IT FUCKING IS.

GG: what is?

CG: MY FUCKING GRAY TEXT. I’M GRAY.

GG: yeah? so? you’ve always been gray.  
GG: i don’t really understand how this is all related to something that seems to take up much of your time? because what’s wrong with being gray?

CG: EVERYTHING. EVERY, FUCKING, THING.

GG: it is? :o

CG: YES SMARTASS!

GG: okay. how?  
GG: i’m a bit lost here okay.

CG: FOR ONE THING, TROLLS AREN’T GRAY!

GG: but they are?

CG: NOT THAT KIND OF GRAY!  
CG: I’M TALKING ABOUT BLOOD.  
CG: THERE’S NEVER BEEN ONE FUCKING TROLL IN EXISTENCE WITH RED BLOOD, SO NO TROLL SHOULD USE GRAY TEXT.

GG: why?

CG: WELL YOU HUMANS DON’T DO THE SAME THING AS TROLLS, BUT AS YOU HAVE NOTICED ALL THE TROLLS ARE WRITING IN THEIR BLOOD COLOR.  
CG: EXCEPT ME OF COURSE, BECAUSE THAT IS FUCKING OBVIOUS AT THE MOMENT.

GG: but, i thought you chose to be gray?

CG: WELL THAT WAS BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE BEEN MURDERED OTHERWISE.

GG: but, that doesn’t apply here! there’s lots of redbloods on earth c, and no one here would ever hurt them, and you’re the very first redblood here, so why not just use red now that you can? or don’t you want that either?

CG: OF COURSE I WANT TO.  
CG: I WANT TO BE ABLE TO SHOW OFF MY BLOOD COLOR LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, I DON’T WANT TO HIDE IT ANYMORE. I KNOW I DON’T HAVE TO.  
CG: BUT I’M STILL SCARED YOU KNOW.

GG: scared?

CG: YEAH…  
CG: A PART OF ME IS STILL SCARED OF SHOWING THAT I’M RED, MY BRAIN SCREAMS THAT I NEED TO KEEP IT SECRET OR I’LL GET MURDERED, GUTS SPLATTERED EVERYWHERE. I KNOW IT’S NOT LIKE THAT ANYMORE, BUT I GREW UP LIKE THAT. MY LUSUS TOLD ME TO HIDE, ALL OF ME SCREAMS TO HIDE. BUT I DON’T WANT TO HIDE ANYMORE, IT’S LIKE I’M STUCK BETWEEN TWO THINGS. ALL OF THIS IS SO FUCKING STUPID. I SHOULD BE ABLE TO SHOW MY BLOOD COLOR LIKE ANY OTHER TROLL, BUT YET HERE I’M NERVOUS OF SMALL LITTLE THINGS.  
CG: I’M HOPELESS.

GG: no you’re not karkat! :(  
GG: you have an absolute valid reason for that, you just said you grew up with hiding it.  
GG: but you shouldn’t have to feel this way, if you don’t want to write in gray anymore, you absolutely don’t have to. i know what you experienced on alternia was brutal and all, but the old trolls can’t get you here. being a redblood here is completely normal, the hemospectrum doesn’t matter anymore.  
GG: if you want to use red, use red. no one would come after you, on the contrary.

CG: ?

GG: yeah, all the redbloods.  
GG: they would feel so proud and happy that their ancestor and creator finally wrote in his blood color, the same blood color as them, wouldn’t they?

CG: YEAH…

GG: see, there’s nothing to be afraid of. and when you decide to write in it or not, everyone will be here and support you. i promise.  
GG: you’re one of my best friends and i don’t want you to feel self conscious or something. all of us are here to talk, i’m always available. your blood color is a part of you and you shouldn’t need to hide it.  
GG: so, when you feel like it, give it a try. i think you’ll be happy in the end.  
GG: karkat?  
GG: are you still there?

CG: YOU’RE RIGHT JADE.  
CG: THERE’S NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF.  
CG: THIS IS ME, MY BLOOD COLOR IS A PART OF WHO I AM.  
CG: I WON’T HIDE IT ANYMORE.

\- - carcinoGeneticist ceased pestering gardenGnostic at 16:21 - -


End file.
